Shatter Me
by LucianKnight
Summary: Ayane Winter, a new bodyguard joins the "Party Police Team." She hides her pain and sadness in her smile, refusing anyone to see who she really is. Who can break her, and see who she really is behind her poker face? Find out. OC x ? Currently being revise.


Author: "I do not own 'My Sweet Bodyguard' the only thing I own are the plot and the OC. The MC in the game is named Natsumi in this story."

Ayane Winter: Ayane is a quiet young bodyguard who is often seen staring at people with a distant look in her eyes. People think that she's a weird person for staring but she has her reason. She likes observing people, she enjoy watching them laugh and having fun something that she can't have. She's great at putting a fake smile, and keeping things to herself. She's also good at fighting and cooking. She lives alone, and at a young age she lost her parents.

Age: 21

Hair: Short layered black hair

Eye: Blue and green

Height: 5'5

Weight: 115lb

Likes: Any sweets, animals, eating, reading, drawing, stargazing

Dislikes: Smoking, being in a crowded area, fire

**Emotionless Doll**

**~…X…~**

Today was just another ordinary day for the bodyguards, and for Kenta who was sweeping outside the residence instead of doing his duty. It makes the others wonder if Kenta enjoys cleaning more than being a patrol officer whenever they see him with that broom of his.

Kenta hummed as he sweeps the dust off the ground. "Hm?" From the corner of his eye he saw a familiar figure walking towards him. It was the chief, Katsuragi. "Good morning, sir!" Kenta saluted immediately with a grin plastered on his face.

"Good morning, Kenta." Katsuragi nodded his head once before stopping and moving his eyes down to the broom in Kenta's hand. "I see you're cleaning again."

"Yes sir!" Kenta smiled. "I need to keep this place clean!"

"That's good but don't forget your first duty." Katsuragi said, "You are an officer not a janitor." He smiled and patted Kenta on the shoulder.

"Oh, yes! I wi-!" Kenta paused when he finally noticed the figure standing behind Katsuragi. "Uh…" Slowly he lowered his hand down to his side as he continued to stare at the young female who was also staring back at him with a small smile on her face. It wasn't the smile that caught his attention it was her eyes. As he stared at those eyes he started to feel nervous, it's as if they were staring straight into his soul. She hasn't blinked even once and that creeped him out. It's as if he was staring at a doll, an emotionless doll.

"Hm? What's wrong Kenta?" Katsuragi asked when he noticed the discomfort the young man was in.

"Um…." Kenta gulped and lowered his head down afraid to even look back up knowing that those eyes will be looking at him. "T-there's s-someone behind you…..sir," he whispered that it was barely audible.

"Huh?" Katsuragi raised an eyebrow. "Oh, you mean Ayane." He said when Kenta pointed his finger towards the young female. Katsuragi moved to the side and introduced Ayane to Kenta. "Kenta, this is Ayane Winter. She will be joining the team. Ayane meet Kenta."

"…." The smile on Ayane's face slowly grew and her eyes softly narrowed but they were still emotionless. "Hello." Her voice was calm and somewhat cold at the same time which freaked Kenta even more. She reached her right hand out for a handshake as she stared at Kenta in the eyes.

"H-h-hello," Kenta stuttered as he slowly raised his hand to shake Ayane's hand. "It's n-nice to meet you, Miss Winter." His eyes widened at the sudden coldness he felt when he touched Ayane's hand. _Her hand is really cold! I'm scared!_ He let go of Ayane's hand but she didn't let go. "!"

"Ayane is fine." Ayane said and she finally let his hand go. She finally blinked and tilted her head to the side. "You okay?"

"Ah! Y-yes!" Kenta quickly nodded his head.

"Are you sure?" Ayane smiled once again. "You're freaking out."

"No! I'm okay!" Kenta shook his head as he tried to avoid Ayane's eyes as best as he could.

"Well, we should be going then." Katsuragi said. He knew that just by looking at how Kenta was acting that Ayane frightens him. He felt like that too when he first saw her this morning. He had never seen anyone smile with no emotion in their eyes before until now. But after talking with her for a few hours he started liking Ayane, she is a fine bodyguard and she's actually nice. "Ayane, let's go and meet the others."

Ayane looked away from Kenta and nodded her head, "okay." She turned her head back to Kenta who flinched when their eyes met. She softly chuckled, enjoying his reaction. "Please don't be scared. I know you're scared of me because of how I look at you." Then she did something unexpectedly, she patted Kenta on the head lovingly. Katsuragi had to hold his laughter when he saw this. Kenta just stood there and stared at Ayane with his mouth slightly open at her sudden action. "Here, I'll give this to you." She pulled out a small bag tied in a red ribbon inside her pocket. Inside the bag were tiny chocolate cookies. "I made these. Hope you like them." She stopped patting Kenta on the head, lifted his right hand up and handed the bag to him. "See you later." She walked passed Kenta who was still in shock.

_That Kenta is interesting. He freaked out the moment he saw me. Maybe I should tease him a little. He's like a kid. _Ayane smiled as she followed Katsuragi inside the building.

When Katsuragi and Ayane disappeared inside Kenta was finally able to move his body. "What was that…..about?" He asked himself and looked down on the small bag in his hand. "…hm. She looked at me in a really scary way and then she gave me this." He pulled the red ribbon and pulled out one of the cookies. He stared at the cookie in his finger for a few second thinking if it was safe. "Well…it won't hurt to try." He ate the whole thing with a little hesitation at first. His eyes grew as he chewed on the cookies. "Whoa…dis ish gooh." The chocolate easily melts in his mouth as he savored the taste of the cookies in his mouth. These cookies could go against Subaru's cookies is what Kenta was thinking as he enjoyed the remaining cookies in the bag.

**~…X…~**

_***BAM***_

Subaru slammed his fist to the table, "I say this place is better for our retreat!" He shouted at Kaiji who glared back at him as he hold a picture of a beach.

"Uh, no. This is place is better!" Kaiji pointed his finger on the picture in front of him. It was a picture of a hot spring.

"We've been there the last time!" Subaru retorted.

"Why don't we go to a zoo?" Mizuki asked only to be ignored by everyone in the room.

"I don't care where we go I just want to be with Natsumi!" Sora leaned his back on his chair.

Subaru turned his head towards Sora, "Natsumi would rather hang out with me than you." He snickered.

"She would rather hang out with her childhood friend." Kaiji added in.

Mizuki smiled and looked at Kaiji, "aren't you using that childhood thing a bit too much?"

"No." Kaiji bluntly said and crossed his arms over his chest. "I still say we go to this place."

As they continue to bicker to one another two other men were in the room sitting across the others.

"I can't believe they would argue like this." Goto grumbled his eyes looking towards the four men. "They're not little kids anymore yet they still act like one."

"And I wonder what Natsumi sees in those fools." Ishigami sighed, "They're nothing but immature bodyguards."

"Is that what you really think of them?" A female voice said making everyone turn their heads towards the door.

"Ah…" Kaiji dropped the photo his was holding in his hand the moment he saw Ayane standing at the entrance staring at the two policemen sitting across the room.

"….." Subaru did the same, dropping the photo to the floor as he stared at Ayane his mouth wide open.

Goto moved his eyes towards Ayane and slightly narrowed them when she smiled at him. "….who may you be?" He asked.

"I think they're really great bodyguards." Ayane smiled. "They may look like idiots but they're really strong."

"Hey! Who're you calling idiots?!" Subaru shouted standing up on his feet. "And seriously, who are you and how did you get here?!"

"Subaru don't yell at your new colleague." Katsuragi walked passed Ayane and entered the room.

"What?" Subaru and the others all looked at their chief.

Katsuragi looked at Goto and Ishigami, "I apologize if my men were annoying. It's just how they are."

"Hm," Ishigami smiled and adjusted his glasses before opening his mouth again, "We're used to it so you don't have to apologize."

"Oh." Katsuragi blinked. "By the way, why are you two here?"

"We're just here to talk about the last assignment you gave us." This time it was Goto who spoke. "Apparently there was some group of men that were not part of the organization that tried to threaten the prime minister."

"I see." Katsuragi nodded his head. "We will continue this later. For now I want to introduce this young lady." He turned his body back to Ayane and gestured her to come inside the room. "Please come inside."

Ayane walked in and looked at everyone and her eyes stopped at Subaru. "…." A tiny smile creeps up her face. "…..you're…."

"Huh?" Subaru looked at Ayane with a confuse look on his face.

Katsuragi coughed to get everyone's attention, "Everyone, this is Ayane Winter. As of today she will be part of our group so treat her well." He looked at the four men sitting around the table. "And I don't want to hear any complaint."

"Are you serious?!" Subaru exclaimed. "She's a girl!"

The others joined in except for Mizuki he just stared at her with curious eyes. Goto and Ishigami ignored the bodyguards' complaint. They didn't want to be part of this. As for Ayane, she was staring at the corridor waiting for them to quiet down.

_To think that I would see him here...but not only that him as well_, Ayane looked back at Goto who was staring at the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. _He changed….I wonder what happened._

"Quiet down!" Katsuragi shouted loud enough to shut everyone in the room. "I told you all not to complain! So why are you all complaining?!"

"Sorry…" Subaru mumbled and he sat back down on his chair. He looked at Ayane and frowned. _Why does she look so familiar?_

_Why does she keep staring at me?_ Goto thought.

"I don't mind having Ayane as part of our group." Mizuki kindly said. "I think having her is good."

"Good." Katsuragi said. "I don't want to hear anymore complaint. Goto, Ishigima please follow me."

Goto and Ishigami got up on their feet and waked over to Katsuragi. The three left the room and when Got passed Ayane she bowed her head down.

"Don't let them get to you. They're a bunch of weirdoes," Goto whispered that only Ayane can hear, "Especially that Subaru."

"Ah." Ayane looked up to see Goto looking down on her with a small smile on his face.

"But they're not that bad." With this Goto walked away.

"What did that guy say to you?!" Subaru looked at Ayane. "Did he say something about me?! If he did he's lying!"

Ayane didn't say anything and just stared at them. She wasn't smiling, she was back to being an emotionless doll.

"Um…..this is awkward." Sora whispered to Kaiji.

"Stupid she can hear you." Kaji glared at Sora.

"You two are too loud." Mizuki looked at the two sitting beside him.

"You're all loud!" Subaru shouted. "Can you all at least make your whispering a little bit quieter?"

"Don't worry." Ayane lips curled into a smile. "I'll try not to get in anyone's way while you're all working. I'm only here for work and I know that none of you have any intention of being friends with me."

"We didn't think that." Sora said. "We're just a little surprised that we have a new colleague."

"You don't have to lie. I heard from the chief that you're all protecting the prime minister's daughter right now. Just by that information I know that none of you intend to get close to any other women. I really don't care though, I'm only here for work after all and I have no intention of befriending anyone of you. Excuse me." Ayane slightly bowed her head down. She looked at Subaru one last time before walking out of the room.

"She is one cold woman." Kaiji said. "I think she hates us guys for being idiots."

"I can't even tell what she was thinking." Mizuki said. "It's hard to read her expression. I can't even tell if that smile on her face is real or not, and that eyes of hers….looking at them gives you the chill."

"I've never seen a person with two eye color before." Sora placed his chin on his palm. "I don't think we'll get along with her. She even said that she has no intention of being friends with us." He then looked at Subaru who was staring at the doorway, "Hey, Subaru."

"Her last name is Winter, right?" Subaru asked his eyes never leaving the door.

"Yeah." Kaiji said. "What about it?"

"I feel like I've heard of that surname before."

**~…X…~**

Ayane was walking down at the hallway when she bumped into someone. "Ah, I'm sorry." She looked at the person in front of her and it was none other than the prime minister's daughter, Natsumi.

"I'm sorry." Natsumi bowed her head down, "I wasn't looking."

"It's fine."

When Natsumi looked up she quickly smiled. "Oh, you're the new bodyguard that my father told me. It's nice to meet you."

"It's an honor to meet the prime minister's daughter." Ayane said in a monotone.

"Please just call Natsumi." Natsumi kindly smiled.

"Miss Natsumi then," Ayane bowed her head down.

"Have you met the other bodyguards?"

Ayane smiled and opened her mouth, "Yes, they're interesting. They care about you a lot."

"They told you?"

Ayane shook her head, "No, I just know. I'm sorry but I have to go." She bowed her head once more and walked away.

"Ah, wait!" Natsumi ran after Ayane and grabbed her by the arm. "I didn't get your name."

"Ayane Winter."

"Ayane, since you're part of the group now would you like to join us in a retreat this Saturday?" Natsumi kindly asked. "We'll have a celebration for you as well."

"….I'll think about it and you don't have to celebrate anything. I'm just a worker here."

**~…X…~**

Back in the room Subaru was in his lap top researching something. "….I got it!" He shouted.

"What?" Kaiji placed the magazine he was holding down to the table.

"The reason why I felt like I knew Ayane's last name," Subaru grinned and pushed the lap towards Kaiji.

"Hmm…" Kaiji looked at the screen and his eyes slightly narrowed, "You made it sound so interesting, Subaru. When this is not something to be jumping about." He looked back at Subaru.

"Let me see." Sora and Mizuki huddled around Kaiji and read what was written on the screen. "Oh…" Sora pulled his head back. "That's….sad."

"I know, it is sad," Subaru said. "Her parents died when she was young, they came here for a vacation but someone burned the house they were staying at. I only met her once back when I was young. My parents and I visited her at the day of her parent's funeral."

"Well her parents were pretty famous," Mizuki said as he continued to look at the screen.

"Did they have the person who burned the house?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, he was sentenced to life in prison." Subaru said. "It turned out the man had some mental problem. He was obsessed with Ayane's mother and he hated how she ended up marrying Ayane's father. He told the police that if he couldn't have her he'd rather kill her along with her family and he did though he didn't expect Ayane to survive the fire. That's all I know." Subaru looked up and his eyes widened when he saw Natsumi standing on the doorway and it looks like she was about to cry.

"Is it true?" Natsumi asked tears clouding her eyesight.

Subaru quickly got up and walked over to Natsumi, "Natsumi, what are you doing here?"

Kaiji quickly turned the lap top off incase Natsumi decides to read what was on the screen.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to listen." Natsumi lowered her head down, ashamed for what she did.

"It's fine," Subaru patted Natsumi by the shoulder, "And this isn't something for you to worry about. Just forget everything you've heard."

"No matter what, I want Ayane to come with us in the retreat." Natsumi wiped the tears from her eyes and looked at everyone. "I may not know her but I want to become friends with her."

"If that's what you want then I have nothing against it." Kaiji smiled. "I'll ask her to come with us."

"Thank you, Kaiji." Natsumi smiled. "And I already asked her. I met her in the hallway."

"Okay!" Sora grinned, "Now all we have to do is decide where to go! I say the beach!"

"No! I want to go to the hot spring!" Kaiji shouted back.

And so everyone went back to yelling at each other, shouting that the place they picked is better than the others. Natsumi could only watch from the sideline knowing that she can't do anything to stop the four men.

**~…X…~**


End file.
